


A Poetic Mess

by toomanycandles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bunnies, Dream Sharing, Empath, Louis is a vegan and he has the cutest little pet, Louis is kinda clumsy, M/M, Nightmares, Spiritual, Supernatural Elements, This is totally a work in progress!!, Vegan, this is really just like a journal ngl, whirlwind tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanycandles/pseuds/toomanycandles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When living in a universe that gives and takes as it pleases, keeping ones head above the water is difficult. Especially when you take on the emotions of almost everyone you come in contact with, even the ones that hurt. </p><p>or</p><p>Louis is an extremely powerful empath and Harry has some incredible talents of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just really sad today? Rambles that make me feel better. 
> 
> edit: I do everything on my phone!! it's more comfortable to type here. but because of that I sometimes accidentally hit the post button instead of the preview button or something equally as stupid. so please - bear with me!! <3 x

Deep curtains of rain plummeted from the heavens, drowning the earth below in a resounding darkness. The world was seeping with fresh rainfall, emitting a rich smell that wafted from the grass that boarded the side of the road. The pavement sparkled incessantly as dribbles bounced off of it, making the streets dance like fireflies incaptured in a warm summers night. 

Few souls dared stepping out into the downpour. The after shocks of being drenched with rain were too great to risk, especially since the air outside was cold, but not cold enough to freeze the precipitation. It was just cold enough to inspire a deep revelation in the bones of the creatures that recognized the temperament of the earth. 

The cold seeped into the crevices of the bridges and lamposts. It mingled with respiration and colored the carbon dioxide emissions as a stark grey, boardering on paranormal. The cold leaped and jumped through the night, high fived the rain and countinued on into the afterglow of the evening. 

Two souls, inspired by an otherworldly force decided that they would be daring and step out into the unknown. The souls were made out of the same things - bright sun rays and glittering star dust. The souls didn't realize it, but they each shared a deep connection with the heavens above. They carried kindness on their backs, humility clung to their shoulders and humor encased their spines. The souls were each unique, but when paired together - a new entity formed. A bright, colored aura would surround them, inspiring the darkness and cold night to suddenly back off a bit and let the light have its time to shine. 

The power of the universe was at work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so honestly I'm not sure what to tag this because I don't actually know what it's going to be about yet. lmao. stay tuned.

"Louis I really cannot let you go out in this! You'll drown! Do you see this rain? This is not your typical cuddle rain storm, this is blow you off your ass and never hear from you again rainstorm." Liam protested from behind the cafe counter, looking like a distraught mother hen. 

"Liam I genuinely appreciate your growing concern but I need to get home and feed Stella - she's probably really scared and a little rain hasn't stopped me in the past." Louis sighed, scratching about his brow as he turned back away from Liam to look out the window. The rain really was coming down in sheets. Pretty unnecessary if you asked him, the rain had a keen tendency to make a big tit out of itself. Like once when a monsoon hit London (does London even have monsoons lol) and it rained so much that water collected on his balcony and then proceeded to flood his kitchen. That was pretty rude. Anyway, he was going out into this rain and he was going to survive. 

"At least wait until it passes!" 

"Liam I am a human. And as a human I must submit to the forces of nature. Like remember that one time when you got stabbed in the eye with a pine needle while we were laying on the ground? You let yourself cry. And that's how it's supposed to be." 

Liam scrunched up his face, "Louis that literally makes no fucking sense."

"Exactly. As does this." The doors to the cafe burst open as Louis took off into the night like a bolt of light. Liam stood watching his best friend catapult himself into the rain and down the street, running full speed toward his flat. 

Louis felt the rain reach down and take hold of his bones. Like an iron grip it wrapped around his body and curled itself into his hair, dripping down into his eyes and getting stuck on the shelf of his eyelashes.

Shaking out his hair Louis reached the crosswalk and set to punch the button so he could get across without getting hit by one of the lone vehicles that decided to brave the storm. 

The wind was howeling in his ears, along with the random claps of thunder. Louis felt like he was in a music box that was created specially for creating storm sounds. He didn't hear the incoming slosh of water kicked up from someone walking. He didn't notice the boy with the red umbrella and long, wet hair dripping into his eyes. Approaching from the opposite way Louis wasn't prepared for the clash of fingers as they both reached for the 'walk' button. He wasn't ready for the paraylzing shock of pain either. Louis saw bright white as his hand collided with the strangers - a painful charge of electricity snaked up his arm and jolted his body. He'd never been tazzed but he suspects it feels somewhat similar to the sensation he was currently experiencing. 

"Shit!" Louis hissed drawing his hand back in pain. He looked up at the person he made contact with, breath hitching in his throat as he took in the figure beside him. 

Through the rain he saw startled green eyes, the man holding his large hand up to his chest - as if he too experienced the jolt of electricity that passed through both of their hands upon contact. 

"What the fuck was that?" The man whispered in a deep voice. "Did the lampost kick back? That hurt so much." He winced, rubbing his palms together while still holding onto his umbrella which - how. He looked up at Louis right as Louis was looking back down at the ground, realizing he was going to be caught staring. 

The other man, noticing that Louis was walking around without an umbrella jumped to cover the slightly smaller one. 

Louis was shaking his head, trying to work through the pain he felt among contact. "That was honestly insane. And thank you." he nodded up at the umbrella that was successfully keeping some of the rain off him, smiling at the other man he returned the gesture - showing off a toothy smile and looking back at the road. Both were experiencing a form of shock from the startling jolt that they felt. 

The light to walk flicked on and the two looked up at one another again. "Um, im this way.." Louis said, gesturing across the walkway. The other man nodded, looking apologetic as he motioned to the straight shot ahead of him, going perpendicular to Louis. 

"Well, um are you alright? You know? Your hand is okay and everything?" Louis asked as the two started to part. The other man's brows furrowed once again, and nodded while looking slightly confused. 

"Um yeah I think? You're good too?" He asked. Louis nodded. "Well we better get out of this rain. Um - get home safe?" The man proposed, looking unsure. Louis smiled softly, nodded and started the short trek to his flat. Upon safetly crossing the road he looked over his shoulder just in time to see the man with the red umbrella round a corner and disappear into the night. 

"What kinda black magic..." Louis mumbled under his breath, rubbing at his hand and beginning to sprint to his flat in an effort to get out of the rain and get warm under the covers and try to rid his body of the electricity that was currently pulsing through his bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take a sip from my secret potion.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis stumbled into his flat and made a b-line right for the bathroom. He nearly crushed Stella in his haste as the clothes that were sticking to his skin were much too uncomfortable to bare. 

Stripping off completely Louis started up a scalding shower and stepped in, shivering as his body adapted to the stark change in temperatures. He made quick work of cleansing himself of the day, and stepped out into the steamed bathroom while wrapping a fluffy towel around his body. 

Stumbling out into his bedroom, he smiled as he saw Stella perched on the edge of his bed. Her ears were high and alert, the storm spooking her sufficiently. Louis pulled on some fluffy sweatpants and hoodie, feeling nearly 110 times better than he did coming into the flat. 

"Stella baby, how are you doing little girl?" Louis cooed approaching his bunny. Stella wiggled into his lap as the pair sat on the edge of the bed. Louis had gotten Stella by complete accident. But, accident or not, she was the perfect companion for Louis. Sleek black and sassy, the two matched well. Stella nudged open the front poket on Louis' hoodie and climbed in. The man made a soft cooing noise and patted the lump in his jacket, heart swelling with the love he felt for the animal.

Standing up with a hand on his baby, he made the short trek into the kitchen and pulled a mug out of the cabinet. He plunked a teabag into it and filled it up with water from the tap, and stuck it into the microwave for 1 minute and 15 seconds precisely. As he waited for his green tea to steep he got out a head of lettuce for Stella and she started to shift with excitement at the prospect of food. Opening up his hoodie, he slipped in the food and smiled as he heard his little bun munching loudly on her dinner. He grabbed his tea, and put a smidge of agave into it to sweeten it slightly and walked back over to his room. 

Carefully sitting down and shimming up the covers, making sure not to jostle Stella too much he sat back and flicked on the telly, searching for a documentary as background noise. 

Louis let out a puff of air and sipped on his tea while he finally let himself think about the events of his walk home. Reflecting back on his encounter with the mystery man, he realized how fucking odd it actually was. 

Maybe it was just the lampost? Which, in retrospect, seems slightly out of the realm of possibilities as he felt the shock when he made contact with the other mans hand, not the button. 

Maybe he had picked up static somewhere along the way? 

Maybe they had been struck by lightening and were just so engrossed with one another's faces that they didn't even notice the flash of light.

Louis chucked to himself. Sure, he's been blinded by beautiful people before, but that was more in the form of a walk by and trip over nothing but quickly recover so said beautiful person doesn't have another thing to hold over his head - sort of thing. But honestly, to be so engrossed that he missed a powerful force of nature? Unlikely.

Louis shook his head, as if to rid himself of whatever thoughts were plaguing it. It was a one time thing, surely. One of those things that didn't make any sense in the current form of reality that is experienced on a day to day basis. Something that stretches beyond the realms that everyone else in the world felt. 

Louis was somewhat experienced with this type of supernatural phenomenon. He was familiar with feeling somewhat different than everyone else around him. He was in tune with himself, was in tune with the creatures around him. He connected in ways that seemed mysterious to the naked eye. Louis never quite divulged into his gifts and heightened sensitivity to everything but it did come in handy when communicating with others. He could walk into a room and immediately tell how the people in the room felt about the conversation they were having. And if he tried hard enough, like really, really focused, he could predict what they would say next, what position they were going to take up due to their emotions. 

It has always been like that for him, he's used to it. But he has never physically reacted to someone else's touch like that.

Stella started to shake out of his hoodie pocket. Crawling up out of the tiny little compartment she nestled herself into the bend of Louis' arm. 

Deciding to give his brain a rest he turned down the documentary and nestled in next to her, feeling her soft joy as they cuddled up. 

Breathing steadily, he finally drifted off. Flashes of green popped into the darkness he saw behind his lids. 

~~~~~~ 

"GEMMA! RUN!" Louis felt himself scream as he stumbled over fallen trees and copious amounts of foliage. He was running faster than he ever has in his entire life, breath coming out in heavy pants and he struggled to push his body. 

"HARRY! HELP ME!" He heard a voice scream from behind him, Louis halted and turned around to try find the owner of the voice. Heart beating rapidly, he turned to run back but started to panic as he realized he couldn't move. It was as if he was stuck in quicksand. 

"Shit.. SHIT. GEMS IM STUCK." He heard his voice garble out in distressed yelps. He started to shake as he tried to move. 

Suddenly, he saw the owner of the voice. His stomach dropped as he noticed that the girl in front of him had electric green eyes. Eyes he has seen before. 

He was looking at the girl, panic drawn into her features as two black figures slowly closed around her, a blood curdling scream vibrated in his skull. Louis didn't know if it was from his own brain or hers. 

The next thing he saw scorched him down to the bone. The girl emerged from behind the black cloaks. She approached him slowly, while still looking down. Walking up right in front of him, she looked up. 

Louis stopped breathing. The green eyes were now a stark black. 

"Run." she whispered, right before lunging at him. 

~~~

Louis woke with a choked breath. He sweated through his hoodie - immediately throwing it off. 

Stella was perched at the edge of his bed, obviously frightened. Louis was still trembling as he crawled down and scooped her up, willing her to calm down. 

He slowly felt the tension release from her tiny body and tried to mimic the calming action. 

"What's happening to me?" He whispered into the darkness, burrowing his face into Stella's fur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know bunny behavior but I imagine this is how they act.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis shuffled into the cafe for his 6:30 AM shift, rubbing his eyes in quiet irritation. Ed was already behind the counter, preparing the pastry case for the morning rush. 

"Lou! Morning man. How are you?" Ed asked in a mellow voice. Louis loved Ed. Mainly because he was always calm and content. Louis loved effortlessly happy people, people that he could relax around because he absolutely hated trying to regulate someone's bad temper. 

"Hey Ed. I'm doing alright - the storms kept me up though." Louis replied, walking around the counter and tying in his apron. 

"They were so nasty. Alexa couldn't even make it home and had to call her neighbor - that cranky one I told you about - to go into her flat and give Fllyod a scoop of food." Ed mused, setting up the scones in an artful manner. Louis always respected Ed's eye for art. 

Louis chuckled lightly, thinking about Alexa's cat. Fllyod was a rescue kitten - similar to Stella's situation. He was the sweetest cat the Louis has ever interacted with, and Louis has interacted with lots of animals. 

The morning rush started flowing in, and Louis had to make sure to take calming breaths to keep himself awake and not succumb to the fatigue he felt around him. Luckily, the cafe was frequented by relatively well tempered individuals - and Louis didn't have to work extremely hard to get the mood brighter. 

Jade, another one of the morning shifters sometimes makes passing comments about the business being held on Louis' shoulders. "People come in here not to just get their morning coffee, but to get a mood facelift." She would say, hip checking Louis. 

Maybe that is the case, or maybe they just have really great vegan muffins. But if Louis could help out the masses in any way possible - he would.

The morning moved by at a respectable pace, the most eventful thing happening was one of their regulars switching up their usual order and springing for an iced coffee instead of a hot one. Louis had to make sure that Sheryl was still feeling alright. Turns out she just bought a self-help book. Louis smiled softly and nodded, walking around the counter and giving the lady a hug. He allowed his walls to come down a bit to brighten up her mood. In turn he felt a pang of irritation as he recognized that Sheryl's children hadn't called in a while. Giving her one last squeeze he pulled away and turned back to take his place behind the counter. 

It was getting to the end of his shift when it happened. Louis was humming absentmindedly, trailing his finger along the buttons of the cash register as he listened to the conversations happening around him. 

The door of the cafe chimed, and with it Louis shivered violently. Looking up, his eyes met those of stark blue. The eyes belonged to a man, about his age, with whispy blond hair and a thin smile. He was dressed in black from head to toe, and looked as if he just stepped out of a MIA double agent movie. 

Louis felt his brain go fuzzy as the man approached the counter. Louis tried to gauge who this stranger was, but all he was met with was a strange static in his mind. 

Shaking out his limbs, he looked up to take his order. Louis welcomed the Irish accent as the man spoke, ordering a hot chocolate and oatmeal raisin cookie. 

Louis nodded mumbling out the cost. The man smiled slightly, looking somewhat confused. Louis couldn't find it in himself to try and speak more to the boy. His head was pounding at this point, Louis could feel that this man wasn't like the others in the cafe. Louis wasn't even sure that he was a human. 

The man reached over to give Louis the change and upon touching the tips of his fingers to Louis' palm, a familiar jolt ran up his arm. Louis gasped sharply, the dime clattering loudly on the countertop. The man across from him also gasped, eyebrows furrowing deeply as he assessed his own hand. 

"Um, sorry must have been static from my apron." Louis chuckled nervously, turning around to grab the mans order. 

Jade noticed Louis floundering by the hot chocolate machine, and put a hand on his shoulder. Louis felt her concern down to his own bones which just shocked him even more as could usually block it. "Babe, why don't you sit down? You look so pale." Jade said as she nudged Louis to the back room. 

Louis greatfully took the escape and stumbled back to the tiny table they kept in the back conference room. Sitting down on one of the plastic chairs, he put his head in his hands and focused on his breathing. 

"In out, in out." Louis chanted inside his head, willing his breathing to steady.

"Swear to the powers above if I get shocked by one more pretty boy I will literally lose my entire mind." Louis mumbled, finally collapsing on the table, letting his eyes drift shut. Louis slowly felt his breathing even out, could feel the tension seep out of his shoulders. 

~~~ 

The first thing he noticed was the scent that surrounded him. It was a heavy mixture of floral essences and.. caramel? 

He next felt the texture of the sheets he was tangled up in. A sweet touch of silk against his warmer skin, his head rested on a soft pillow as his eyes became less fuzzy and he took in the room around him. 

Looking down at his body he gasped, realizing that he was covered in foreign tattoos. Drawings and scribbles, script that was entirely unfamiliar to him. Louis touched the butterfly that danced on his lower chest with each intake of breath. 

He heard a quiet tinkling of laughter outside the door as he took in the surroundings of the room. Heavy curtains framed the tall window, letting in little tiny breaths of sunlight that danced across the bookshelves the lined the walls. Picture frames cuddled the brown paint, but Louis' eyes couldn't make out what the pictures were. 

The door opened and Louis caught sight of feathery brown hair, a small frame and...blue eyes. The same blue eyes that his little sister had. The same blue eyes that his mother had. The same blue eyes that he himself had. 

Louis was staring at himself. Expect this wasn't a reflection, this was real. 

Louis gasped softly as he took in his clone. The Louis in the door moved into the room, looking distraught. 

"Harry, you okay?" Door Louis asked, looking concerned. "You feel frightened." 

Louis felt his brows furrow, and jumped at the low caliber on his voice when he spoke back to...himself? 

"I'm.. what's going on?" Louis asked himself. His voice had gone extremely gravely and he felt the vibrations deep in his chest. 

Door Louis shuffled closer as real Louis sat up. As soon as Louis' counterpart sat down on the bed, actual Louis jumped up out of bed, stumbling over to the other side of the room and breathing heavily. 

"I...I'm sorry." Louis gasped, surprised at his clumsy stature and large feet. It was like a baby feeling out their body for the first time - trying to determine how to move as to not trip and fall all over themselves. 

Louis watched his other form on the bed, twist around and watch him. Shaken with fear real Louis stumbled towards the door. A bright flash of light caught his eye, and he turned around slowly. 

The closet door had been left ajar, a full mirror hanging on the inside of the door. Sunlight danced off of the reflective material, causing him to feel the warmth on his nose. Louis stopped dead in his tracks, frightened at tenfold at what was looking back at him in the mirror.

Sightly legs that had a tiny sprinkling of hair. A lean torso covered in tattoos. Broad shoulders and hair that was so long it tickled against his collarbones. 

For about the seventh time in the past two days Louis felt close to losing all sense of consciousness. 

Green eyes stared back at him. Green eyes and stark features and red lips. The man at the crosswalk, the one who almost landed him on his ass from shock. 

Him. 

Louis stood looking at his reflection and watched Fake Louis rise from the bed timidly. He registered the soft pat of feet - his feet - against the hardwood. Fake Louis came up beside him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

But this time instead of pain he felt a warm simmer. A pleasant feeing spread across his body. 

Fake Louis stepped up in his tip toes and brought his lips close to real Louis' ear slowly, "Harry. Darling - Breathe with me." He whispered softly. 

Dream Louis looked worried, but real Louis couldn't feel him. 

Suddenly lips touched skin and the pain was back. Screaming in agony, he contorted his body away from the touch. Like a sharp pain felt from touching a hot stove he jumped back, tripping over a tee shirt Louis felt his body collapse. His head collided with the doorknob and all he saw was black. 

~~~

Louis woke up with a yelp, panting wildly. Liam was standing over him looking incredibly concerned, worry etching his features and he softly stroked up and down Louis' back. 

"Lou, you're alright. I'm here. I'm here. You're okay it was just a dream."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit posted this chapter like three times without it being finished because I kept accidentally hitting that button instead of preview. oopsie daisy!!

Liam sat with Louis while he regained normal composure, worry coloring his features as he tried to console his older friend. Louis had clued Liam in on his...sensitivity a while ago. But the explanation didn't go much pass "I'm just really intuitive to emotions," and that doesn't exactly cover everything that Louis experiences.

It didn't explain why Louis was so tired all the time. Why he would go home and collapse after a full day of interacting with other people. Didn't quite explain why he could console Liam so quickly when something happened with his Mom. It also didn't explain why Louis got on so well with animals. Or why he swore away all types of animal products with skimpy explainations. (Not that he ever owed an explanation to anyone but it was just curious).

Liam thought Louis was merely just good at interacting with people. Explaining gifts like these to people who don't understand is always difficult. Louis wishes he could tell someone, maybe get some support. Have someone that knew exactly how he was so heavily affected by pretty much everything.

But for now he was merely on his own with his mind. Which, wasn't that bad. He also had Stella. She knew everything. Sometimes Louis thinks that Stella is secretly an empath too. A bunny empath.

Liam sat with him for a while, helping him breathe and calm down. Looking concerned he questioned, "Would you like to spend the night at mine tonight? We could run by your place and grab Stella. I really think you need a night with someone else. You've spent so much time alone."

Louis thought the proposition over. He mostly spent time alone because he always had so much interaction with others, interaction that completely drained his energy. But Liam was his friend, one of his closest friends. He could spend an evening with him.

"Yeah, that would be great actually. Thanks man." Louis replied, rubbing at his eyes and willing them to become less wet.

Liam sent Louis home after that, to take a nap and collect his night time stuff and Stella. Luckily, Louis got a couple hours of sleep that wasn't plagued by terrifying dreams. Stella the always willing cuddle buddy.

Liam and Louis spent the evening cuddled up on Liam's sofa, Stella sitting in their laps as they watched Harry Potter. The Goblet of Fire was Louis' favorite. Primarily because he really fucking loved Daniel's long hair and Robert Pattinson. Louis loved him some Robert.

"Hey, by the way I didn't tell you but I chatted with Zayn a bit yesterday. I mentioned you were looking for a roommate, he thinks that his company is going to relocate him here. Are you still up for it?" Louis asked, looking up at Liam.

Liam's old roommate, Stan, moved out a couple of weeks ago. He got a job in Chicago - of all places - and the oppertunity was just way too great to pass. Liam was an extremely extroverted guy, and he really thrived off of having people live with him. He mentioned it to Louis a couple of times. The fact that he has an extra bedroom and he could easily just move in with Stella. But Louis needs his own space. It's basically crucial for his survival. So, as nice as it would be to spend as much time as possible with his best friend, it just wouldn't work out.

"Yeah actually! I am! Do you think he'd like me though? Like would we get on? I remember you saying he was really introverted."

Zayn and Louis met their second year of university. Louis was studying communications and Zayn was studying art history. Their paths crossed at a bar one night and immediately hit it off discussing the quality of music the establishment played. Louis admired his easy going attitude, and because Zayn was so introverted they both knew how to respect one another's space. The next year they were roommates and from then on the two have been almost inseparable.

Living on the coast, Zayn thrived at his art company. But they were looking to expand and he needed a place to stay.

"Of course he'll like you. It's literally near impossible to NOT like you. And you know, you're used to me needing time alone. It's not like you'll have to be together at all hours of the day right? I really think your personalities will mesh well."

Liam looked a bit nervous, but nodded nonetheless.

"Well if his company does decide to send him to London, tell him he's welcome. I really miss living with someone." Liam remarked.

"I know you do man."

"So...you want to tell me what happened today?" Liam asked, still looking at the tv.

Louis felt himself shift nervously. "Well, I freaked out a bit didn't I?" He laughed lacking humor. Taking a deep breath, he started, "Last night as I was walking home I ran into this boy. He was... breathtaking. I could barely see him and I knew he was gorgeous. And I just felt, I don't know, drawn to him? Like it was absolutely shitting down rain and yet I felt like I was being bathed in sunlight when our eyes met. I don't know, it was strange. And we also had this really odd transfer of electricity - I think the walk button was janky. But anyway, last night I had some really fucked up dreams." Louis paused to stroke Stella. "I even woke this one up."

Louis rubbed their noses together.

"So I won't go into specifics but I basically saw his eyes. Then I saw his eyes go from green to pitch black. It was terrifying. And then today I had another dream...where I was actually in his body? That was one I freaked out from. I don't know who this kid is but he has really nudged his way into my mind."

Liam was looking down at Louis, contemplative look on his face. "That's really odd Louis. Tell me if it happens again alright? Maybe we can figure out who this guy is."

"And do what? Demand he keeps his dreams to himself?" Louis laughed.

"Well, it just seems strange to me. Like the fact you've had two consecutive dreams about him and you only saw him one time - durning a thunderstorm I might add."

Louis thought over Liam's words. Obviously it dwindled down to the fact that Louis was an extremely powerful empath. His dreams are always vivid. But something about this was foreign feeling. Something he hasn't felt before. Maybe he should actually do some research into his "talents". 

"Yeah. Yeah I'll let you know if anything weird happens again. Can we go to sleep now?" Louis asked, looking up at Liam with faux innocence. 

"Lets go you walnut." Liam answered, moving Louis and Stella so he could stand. Reaching down to help the pair get up, Louis grabbed his hands and sent a jolt of content into Liam's energy field. Liam smiled wide, the smile he gets when he's truely at peace. Louis felt good knowing he could do that. When the world is so aggressive, he knows that his gifts can brighten someone or something's day. And that is what keeps him going.

~~~

Louis' dreams that night were strangely peaceful. He was in nature. Fully emersed in the outside world. One of the best places an empath can be. In nature, everything is connected directly to the earth.

The earth is the main drive of all  
energy forces. Louis can physically sense the energy that the earth pulsates with. And in turn, the earth provides him with a certain state of limbo.

He was walking barefooted in a forest. It was summertime and the foliage was bright green. His skin felt tanned and warm. A heavy weight was held in his hand, one he couldn't see. The ground smelt like richness. The treetops were simmering with light. He felt belated. Extremely content.

He saw the eyes too. The green irises that have plagued his last two nightmares. But this time instead of fear he felt peace. He felt comfortable and satisfied.

He felt love.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love calling people I love different types of nuts. like I just think it's the cutest endearment ever. "You walnut!!!" see!! it's adorable.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a tiny bit short!! remember, first impressions can be tough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!!!

Zayn arrived in London about a week after he had called to talk to Louis. The pair was absolutely elated to be together again. After so long apart Louis had forgotten how well him and Zayn got on. He had forgotten what it felt like to be around someone who really understands what he goes through on a day to day basis. Well, what he goes through to a certain degree.

Zayn wasn't an empath per say but he did have his own gifts. He was more in tune with the earths movements and it's placement within the universe. Zayn could control things around him, and if he focused he could manipulate the elements. Like Louis, he hasn't exactly been too keen on doing a lot of research to see if he was the only one who had these powers. He lives his life and copes the best he can.

Louis called him The Manipulator. Zayn called Louis full of shit. 

Zayn could do the basics. Or whatever he qualified as the basics. When you have gifts like these there really isn't any rules. He could turn lights on and of without ever moving. He could heat water with just a wink. He could create wind gusts that shook even the grandest trees.

Zayn also had the incredible gift to grow plants. Because of the control he had on water and electricy - in some way or form he was able to inspire growth within the foliage around him. And for that reason he was always surrounded by greenery. That was one of the things that drew Louis to him even more. Louis and Zayn were natures creation and in turn they bonded with life around them on a molecular and spiritual level. 

The universe had a lot in store for Zayn. He just didn't know it yet. 

When Liam and Zayn finally met Louis knew that things were going to get interesting. 

Mostly just because Zayn is well...Zayn. He's gorgeous. High cheekbones and mysterious eyes. His temperament added to the mystery of his mind and personality. Practically everyone he met was drawn to him. And Liam was...Liam. He was incredibly muscular but also extraordinarily soft. He blushed around pretty people even though he was one himself. 

Louis had never seen Liam react to anyone like he reacted to Zayn. 

As as soon as he pulled the door open to let them in, Liam stopped in his tracks. Eyes so wide it was almost comical. Louis could feel his shock and embarrassment from over the threshold. He could also see the blush rising from his chest. 

Liam quickly snapped out of it and stepped to the side to let the pair in. Zayn nodded and smiled softly, pulling his suitcase in. Louis hip checked Liam and he walked by, Liam's hand waving around as if to ask "What the fuck??" 

Louis chuckled lightly and sat down in Liam's living room. He couldn't stay too long because he was on pastry/cake duty and had to head into work earlier than Liam.

The trio chatted for a bit over beers, coke for Louis. Louis controlled the emotions for a bit, to make it less awkward, one of the perks of his gifts.

Making plans to meet up after work to get a bite to eat, Louis left Zayn alone with Liam and headed into work. Being on pasty case always kind of sucked. You had to catalog everything in the case and then make sure you grab everything and the right amounts from the back.

There was one or two patrons in the cafe, an elderly women reading an Austen novel and a middle aged student pouring over a finance textbook. Louis smiled, taking in the serenity of his surroundings and headed to the walk in freezer to get what he needed.

Walking in he puffed out a colored mist of hot air. His breath dancing in front of him in the cold freezer. 

Pulling out the lemon danishes, Louis heard the bell ring and felt his body immediately tense up. He almost dropped the batch of pastries. His body almost never reacts that quickly. Especially doesn't react faster than his mind. 

Taking another decorated deep breath he grabbed what he needed and headed back towards the front.

The sound of a platter clammoring to the ground resignated loudly within the cafe. Louis cursed under his breath, immediately feeling his face flush bright. 

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" A deep voice grumbled, sounding distressed. Goosebumps prickled across Louis fore arms as he identified the voice as the one in his dreams. Again he couldn't feel the man. Just strange electricity waving in and out of his field of energies. 

"You're totally fine!" Louis gritted out, picking up his mess. "What can I get for you?" 

"Hey! I know you!" The boy grinned, green eyes practically a disco ball with how they sparkled. 

"Yeah, aha we about killed each other a couple nights ago." Louis laughed, popping out one hip to distrubute his weight more efficiently, his feet were killing him. 

"That was wild." Harry stated, staring at Louis. An odd look glinting his eye. Louis' head hurt. 

"Well, can I get you anything? Or are we just gonna see if we can make each other pass out due to shock again?" Louis laughed, grinning as he saw Harry's dimples make a small appearance. 

"I'll have a small black coffee please. Ooh! and a cinnamon bagel." Harry requested, handing Louis his credit card. Luckily they didn't have to touch again. Louis feared the worst. His stomach was in unidentifiable knots. 

Turning around to grab Harry's order, Louis took some deep breaths, feeling Harry's eyes right between his shoulder blades. 

Wrapping up the bagel, Louis turned around to find Harry sitting at the bar. Looking down at his phone, he tapped wildly, either playing the squash bug game or really going hard composing a message. 

Walking over to deliver the order, Louis yelped in suprise as he felt his feet slide right out from under him. 

It happened in a split second. He felt himself falling and next felt his arms tingling painfully. Harry had a quick reflex. He stood up to grab Louis arm before he fell and in turn they were now touching each other. 

Both recoiled looking down at their arms fearfully, as if they would provide some type of signal or answer. 

"Motherfuck." Louis whispered, looking up at Harry and seeing the same look painting his face. 

"Hey, Harry?" 

"Yeah, Louis?" 

"I think we should maybe talk." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wassup. so i would like to apologize for not posting in a while! I got a JOB!! a real life working job!! it has been insane, so bear with me! restaurant work is unreal y'all. anyway!! hope your enjoying this. just another episode of me projecting myself onto characters :-)


End file.
